


Jim'sTrust

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Jim ever trust Blair again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim'sTrust

Jim’s Trust

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Trust

 

Blair knew that it was going to take a while for him to win back Jim’s trust after the dissertation fiasco. Blair felt really badly that the entire thing had happened, but that’s what occurs when you leave your work where anyone can get at it. And what was he thinking about putting Jim’s name in it? Why couldn’t he have at least changed the name to someone else’s? Yes, it was going to take a long time to win back his trust, but he hoped that by going to the academy he would prove that he was trustworthy once again. 

 

The academy was really hard. No one would talk to him and they treated him like a leper when he talked to them. Blair had learned that no one was going to treat him well early on, but he still stuck it out. Every day he went he got a little sadder and sadder. Would he be able to win back Jim’s trust at all? I mean, was this even going to be worth it in the long run? Did Jim even notice he was alive these days? Blair thought it was a good question because he sure felt dead in Jim’s eyes. 

 

Blair continued to work hard at the academy and finally the others started to see that Blair wasn’t as bad as what they had heard. They began to thaw to his presence and began to include him in things. 

 

During target practice one day, he turned around and Jim was standing there staring at him. Blair removed his ear phones and said, “Jim, what are you doing here?”

 

“They told me that you had broken my record, I had to see for myself. You’re really good with your gun. Everyone at the station is quite proud of you. Simon said that you’re going to take the detective’s test in two weeks after you graduate. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Blair smiled and said, “I didn’t feel like it was the time to tell you yet. I wanted to wait and make sure I passed everything before I told you.”

 

“Would you like to go for lunch?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yeah, that would be nice. I haven’t been to lunch with anyone in six weeks,” Blair said before he could catch himself. 

 

Jim didn’t say anything back to him until they got into the truck. “Chief, you mean to tell me that no one has asked you to lunch or anything else since you’ve been here?”

 

“It’s all right. I knew they wouldn’t like me. It’s understandable. They don’t know the truth like we do, and its better off that way,” Blair explained. 

 

“You know what? If your mother was here, I would strangle her with my bare hands. She had no right to do this to you,” Jim said. 

 

Blair sighed and answered, “Let’s not start on that again, Jim. It’s my fault that it got leaked. I shouldn’t have told her where it was.”

 

“But she had no right to ruin your life. Don’t tell me she didn’t ruin it either, because I won’t believe you anyhow,” Jim stated. 

 

“Yes, I agree, she did ruin things, but I’m making the best of my life now. We’re supposed to live in the here and now aren’t we?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, I imagine we are, but that doesn’t mean we have to like it,” Jim acknowledged. 

 

“No, we don’t have to like it, but life goes on,” Blair added. 

 

“You’re a good person, Blair. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you for going through all of this. I know it’s been hard on you,” Jim said. 

 

Blair looked at Jim quite shocked at this little outburst and said, “Jim can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me anything you want,” Jim replied. 

 

“Will you trust me as your partner when I’m your official partner?”

 

“I trust you now,” Jim said. 

 

“You told me you couldn’t trust me any longer after the dissertation. Now you’re saying that’s not true?” Blair wondered aloud. 

 

“I was angry at first Chief, but I got over it. I’m now angry at myself and at Naomi for starting all of it. I’m not mad at you. As far as trusting, I’ve trusted you since day one. Believe me, I do,” Jim swore. 

 

Blair thought about things for a moment and then said, “So, in two weeks when I graduate you’ll talk to me at the loft again?”

 

“Blair, I’ve talked to you at the loft,” Jim stated. 

 

“Only about the station or the academy. You never talk to me about anything else. I don’t know how anyone in the bullpen is doing, because you don’t share that anymore. You used to keep me in the loop when you trusted me,” Blair said sadly. 

 

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and said, “I haven’t talked to you because I’ve been having some odd feelings lately and didn’t know what to do with them.”

 

Blair immediately showed concern and asked, “What sort of feelings?”

 

“Feelings about you,” Jim said quietly, not looking at Blair. 

 

Blair smiled at the blush that was rising to Jim’s face and thought, he loves me. How could I have missed that? 

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what kind of feelings?” Jim inquired when Blair still said nothing. 

 

“No, because I’m having the same feelings about you. I was just too afraid to talk to you about them,” Blair admitted. 

 

“So you’re in love with me too?” Jim confessed shyly. 

 

“Yes, I’m in love with you, but I don’t want to do anything about it until I’m done at the academy and get to be your partner at work. It’s important that I do this my way,” Blair explained. 

 

“Blair, I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, so I can wait. I do trust you. I wouldn’t have said anything to anyone I didn’t trust. It took everything within me to tell you this today. Please understand how much I truly do trust you and I’m not just saying that to be nice. As you well know, I’m not that nice,” Jim disclosed. 

 

“I’ve loved you for a long while too. I should never have done the diss. It screwed up everything for us,” Blair said sadly. 

 

“Jim pulled Blair into his arms and just held him. “When you’re ready, I get to do more then hug you.”

 

“Thank you for understanding about this, Jim. I love you very much and all of my trust is put into this relationship on all levels,” Blair declared. 

 

“And all of my trust is put into the very same thing. Now can we go and have lunch?” Jim asked, as his stomach talked rather loudly in the background. 

 

Blair laughed and said, “That would be perfect. I have another hour, if you’ve got the time.”

 

“For you, there is always time, Chief.”

 

Jim took off driving once more, but this time both men were smiling and talking like they used to. Things were once again back to normal. 

 

Life was good.


End file.
